Research to Look Into
=Read Student Grading **McClam & Sevier (2010) - analysis of teacher educators' experiment having students self-assess themselves for their final grade. Explores importance of consulting with complex networks before radical change (like changing grading practices) **Roth & McGinn (1998) - Complexity of networks involved in school grading. Removing grading would destabilize education system. Applies actor network theory to grades and education. Unschooling **Kuntz & Petrovic (2018) - problems of trying to fix and unfix public education; ways to include benefits of unschooling in public schools Neuman & Guterman (2016) - taxonomy of different types of homeschooling (find takeaways that can be used in schools) Martin-Chang, Gould, & Meuse (2011) - comparing outcomes of homeschooled and public schooled students **Snyder (2013) - comparing college outcomes of homeschooled, public schooled, and Catholic schooled students **Petrovic & Rolstad (2016) - overview of unschooling movement; philosophical model of Rousseau and Freire that can be used in schools **Gray & Riley (2013) - survey of challenges and benefits of unschooling Jodah (2017) - personal story of benefits of unschooling Romero (2018) - framework for critical unschooling Efford & Becker (2017) - creating homeschooled and student-centered curriculum **Sherman (2017) - uses theory of motivation to justify unschooling as a viable approach to learning Rousseau (1762) - must choose between making a person and citizen **Petrovic & Kuntz (2018) - how to unschool public schools **Kohn (1999) - argument for getting rid of grades in school Beck et al. (1991) - inverse relationship between focus on grades and learning (e.g. focus more on grades, focus less on learning) Butler (1988) - highest achievement when grades given, but no score Moeller & Reschke (1993) - graded and non-graded students perform equally when learning activities are interactive and hands-on Uncategorized Karacalli & Korur (2014) - effect of PBL on academic achievement Duda (2014) - how to move from lecture to PBL classroom **Fairhaven Democratic School Article - experience of +/- of a gradeless school focusing on autonomy and agency Challenges of Project-Based Learning (PBL) Grant and Hill (2006) - factors of student-centered pedagogy and changes teachers to make to implement student-centered pedagogy. Thomas (2000) - conflicts with teachers' existing beliefs about teaching and balance of student/teacher control Park Rogers, Cross, Gresalfi, Trauth-Nare, & Buck (2010) - follow how 3 teachers implement PBL for the first year; need for guidance on which instructional strategies to use with PBL Benefits of Project-Based Learning Duffy & Cunningham (1996) - develop student self-awareness of learning and knowledge creation Thomas (2000) - 5 criteria for PBL: "projects should be central to the curriculum, focused on problems that drive the students to struggle with major concepts, involve the students in constructivist investigation, student-driven, and realistic" (Tamim & Grant 2013, p. 73) Grant (2002) - features of PBL: anchor, task, investigation, resources, scaffolding, collaboration, reflection Wolk (1994) - allows every student to succeed in variety of ways Katz & Chard (1992) - develop self-esteem and confidence Neo & Neo (2009) - enhances "students' interest, critical thinking abilities, presentation skills and communication skills, and their ability to work effectively on a team" (Tamim & Grant 2013, p. 73) Grant & Branch (2005) - students become experts in domain knowledge (as opposed to novices) Hernandez-Ramos & Paz (2009) - students interpret information, not just list facts; positive attitude about learning history